Bordertown
Bordertown is a FOX series, co-created by Seth MacFarlane. It was very crappy and got cancelled after only 1 season, spawning a mere 13 episodes. Although the show was short-lived and forgettable, it is to be considered part of the Seth MacFarlane universe, existing in the same dimension and planet as his other, more successful three shows. ''Bordertown'' in Family Guy *In the episode "Dearly Deported", Chris' girlfriend, Isabella was deported and sent back to Mexico. Chris, Peter, and Lois went to Mexico to find her. Down on their luck, they were greeted by Ernesto Gonzalez, who said Isabella was their cousin and she's currently living among them in Mexifornia. He then invites them into his home. As they waltz in, they pass by Bud Buckwald, who screams and yells at him for being Mexican. When they enter the house, they have din-din with the rest of the family. Lois chats with Maria. Ruiz congratulates Chris on landing a babe as hot as Izzy, and says if she wasn't his cousin, he'd totally bang her. Ernesto and Maria tell him he's adopted and he cusses at Chris and claims he's on a mission to bang Isabella now. Maria then tells him that Isabella is actually his mother, much to his dismat. Chris laughs back at him and calls him "son". Pepito says that Peter and Lois look like less retarded versions of Bud and Janice, and Peter thanks him, for calling them "less" retarded looking. Placido exclaims his hatred for the Buckwald family. Just then, they get arrested as Bud snitched on them over the phone. The whole family gets locked away in the Bordertown prison, but The Griffins (and Isabella) escape without them. This also features the appearances of Janice, Becky, and J.C., as well as non-speaking appearances by Sanford and Gert. Later in the episode El Coyote also made an appearance, helping The Griffins and Isabella cross the border, saying he's been able to do it time and time again, without being caught. *In the episode "Disney's the Reboot", one reboot of Family Guy called "Family Guy Again", features the majority of the main cast having left the show, leaving behind only the unpopular members, which are Chris, Tricia, and Joe. When Joe becomes too famous for the cast, Chris scrapes the bottom of the barrel, searching for a new cast member to replace him. He goes to a hardware store, where a bunch of unemployed Mexicans looking for work stand outside and Chris chooses one from the bunch, who happens to be Ernesto Gonzalez from Bordertown, who is in desperate need of finding a job after his poorly-rated TV show got cancelled after only one season. ''Family Guy'' in Bordertown *In the episode "High School Football", Bud had no idea what to use as a football for the game, so he picked up Stewie Griffin, who exclaimed "What the Deuce?", before being kicked in the head, and launched across the football field, screaming "Aaaaaaah!" He then landed on and killed Janice and said "If only it were that easy to kill Lois". *In "Heart Attack", Herbert the Pervert was one of the pedophile judges, who watched Gert's performance. *In the episode "Santa Ana Winds", Becky and J.C. uncovered a weird laboratory, where people performed experiments on the people of Mexifornia. One of which was a Homer Simpson cloning machine, which made all of Seth MacFarlane's Homer Simpson clones, including Peter Griffin, Stan Smith, Cleveland Brown, and Bud Buckwald. *At the beginning of the episode "American Doll!", Peter Griffin drove up to the Buckwald's house, and got out of his car, before realizing where he was. He then said "Oops, wrong show.", got back into his car, and drove away ... Comedy gold, huh? How long did it take them to come up with that killer cameo? **The other two shows were referenced as well. The title is a pun on American Dad! and in one scene, Becky crashes through the floor of the house, and realizes that the set of their show was constructed on top of the set of The Cleveland Show. *In "Viva Coyote", Bud complained about Janice doing a Mexican's job, by becoming the Gonzalez' house maid. She said she agrees and would perfer a Mexican to do her job for her, but when she asked, her response was "No ... no ... no." Consuela then appeared and said "What? I clean enough in Quahog". Category:TV Shows Category:Seth MacFarlane Creations